A Shot in the Dark
by Itsaso Adhara
Summary: Traducción: Con el permiso de su autora Silver Pup. UA (Universo Alterno). Cuando Bilbo abre sus ojos otra vez, se encuentra a si mismo en su antigua cama, en su antigua casa y en su antiguo cuerpo. ¿Esto era la muerte? ¿O un truco de magía? De todas formas, Bilbo reconoce una segunda oportunidad cuando la ve y esta vez su aventura con Thorin será un poco diferente.
1. Chapter 1

**A Shot in the Dark**

Por Silver Pup

Traducción: Itsaso Adhara

Resumen: UA (Universo Alterno). _Cuando Bilbo haber sus ojos otra vez, se encuentra a si mismo en su antigua cama, en su antigua casa y en su antiguo cuerpo. ¿Esto era la muerte? ¿O un truco de magía? De todas formas, Bilbo reconoce una segunda oportunidad cuando la ve y esta vez su aventura con Thorin será un poco diferente. _

Notas del Autor: Cada fandom necesita regresar en el tiempo y cambiar las cosas desagradables…

Parejas: Thorin/Bilbo, Glóin/Esposa, Bard/Esposa, Dís/Esposo.

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene lo siguiente: lenguaje vulgar, violencia, escenas de violencia domestica, intentos indirectos de suicidio y menciones de muertes de personajes principales.

Disclaimer: No soy propietaria de ningún personaje, escenario o características de esta historia. Todas ellas pertenecen (incluso más allá de su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

**Prologo**

Cuando abrió sus ojos, sus ojos miraron un techo conocido, el del hogar de su familia. Cuando se sentó se encontró en su antigua habitación. No era la habitación que tenía en Bolson Cerrado cuando lo dejó ya siendo viejo, ni del Hobbit Frodo, -al que condeno a la maldición del anillo- le recordó su mente con saña, pero era la habitación que recordaba hacia una eternidad. Era la habitación que había cambiado por la pasión alimentada de un Bolson obstinado para dejar atrás los recuerdos dolorosos.

Era la habitación que tenía antes de partir hacia Erebor.

¿Era una broma cruel de la magia o del más allá? Se cuestionó, mirando con la boca abierta su alrededor. Cuando había cerrado la última vez sus ojos, estaba en un barco camino hacia Tierras imperecederas. Así que esto sin duda no era lo que había estado esperando después de haberse tomado esa siesta en su camarote.

Eru no podía ser tan cruel como para arrojarlo al lugar que perdió hacía mucho tiempo ¿Verdad…?

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en el espejo de cuerpo entero, el que había sido roto por la madre de Frodo de manera accidental, hacía más de cuarenta años casi se cayó de la cama. Por lo que vio en él, no era el rostro familiar arrugado que había llegado a conocer, sino el del joven que casi había olvidado.

Temblando, salió de prisa debajo de toda la montaña de mantas y edredones que tenía y caminó inseguro hasta el espejo. Es agarró al borde del mismo, y se quedó mirando su rostro Hobbit rejuvenecido, de la piel pecosa y rizos castaños abundantes y sintió que algo en él se rompía.

—Soy joven de nuevo—, dijo en voz alta, mirando el rostro delante de él, repitiendo las palabras. —Soy joven de nuevo y estoy en mi antigua cada en Bolsón Cerrado antes de irme a Erebor.

La comprensión cayó encima de él, provocando que cayera de rodillas. Recordó una historia en ese momento que había escuchado hacía mucho tiempo, de una joven Hobbit que había visto como su amado moría en un accidente. Cuando ella se despertó al día siguiente de su funeral, se encontró reviviendo los días antes del accidente una y otra vez hasta que fue capaz de salvar a su amado de tan cruel destino.

No sabía qué clase de poderes habían provocado esto o lo que él había hecho para merecer un regalo tan raro y maravilloso. Pero lo que si supo era que habría una guerra sobre un anillo antiguo. Esta guerra traería muerte en todas las villas y cambiaría toda la Tierra Media por primera vez en siglos. De esta guerra surgirían grandes héroes y de cada gran héroe surgiría igualmente un gran villano para ir a su encuentro. Esta guerra se pelearía y se ganaría a mano de cuatro Hobbits; uno de ellos su querido Frodo. Y aunque esta guerra sería ganada por la fuerza de voluntad de su sobrino, también cambiaría para siempre a su chico en formas que él nunca hubiera deseado.

Lo que también supo era que en ese preciso momento, había un dragón dormido en una gloriosa ciudad de enanos, bajo una montaña igualmente de gloriosa. Esta ciudad fue quitada por un dragón, debido a sus tesoros y había expulsado a las grandes personas que la habían construido. También supo que en ese momento preciso un rey enano estaba haciendo todo lo posible para reclamarla. Y con la ayuda de doce enanos, un mago y un Hobbit, este rey se embarcaría en un viaje que cambiaría a todos ellos. En este viaje sabía que crearía un vínculo con cada uno de ellos y finalmente incluso llegaría a amar al obstinado rey. Pero antes de que él fuera capaz de declarar sus sentimientos, el vería a este gran rey en batalla poco después de haber recuperado su casa del dragón egoísta.

Y vaya si Bilbo Bolsón iba a permitir que todo esto volviera a ocurrir.

Continuará…

Si, si lo sé tengo muchos pendientes, pero se estrena la última parte del Hobbit y a quienes leímos el libro sabemos lo que ocurre, así que esto será como un pequeño dulce para quitarnos un poco el sabor amargo que nos dejará…

Cuento con el permiso de la autora…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II. **

Gracias por los comentarios. Solo puedo decir que haré mi mayor esfuerzo para poder actualizar al menos cada semana, todo depende del largo del capítulo, aunque puede que estas vacaciones lo haga dos o tres por semana.

Gandalf observó detenidamente al Hobbit delante de él, estudiandolo.

Era como un Hobbit debía ser, no se veía diferente a los otros. Tenía la estatura promedio y la misma constitución de su raza, bajo y grueso. Estaba vestido como todos los demás Hobbits, con una vestimenta sencilla y modesta, el primer botón de su camisa desabrochado, pantalones cafés y sin zapatos. Su cabello abundante estaba apropiadamente recortado y con el largo adecuado para enmarcar su rostro y olía a jabón y pan fresco. Por todo lo visto, Bilbo Bolson parecía un muy respetable Hobbit.

Lastimas, porque él nunca había tenido mucho interés en las apariencias.

—¡Buenos días!—, saludó amablemente, apoyando su bastón largo en el piso y recargandose ligeramente sobre este.

El Hobbit lo observó detrás de sus abundantes rizos cafés. Lo miró por unos instantes con sus brillantes ojos cafés "_los ojos de Belladona", _notó, antes de que una sonrisa brillante cruzara su rostro.

—¡Buenos días, Maestro Gandalf!—, Bilbo respondió, alzando su pipa a forma de saludo.

Las cejas de Gandalf se alzaron. No había esperado ser reconocido, mucho menos por la persona que estaba buscando. "¿Me conoces, joven amigo?"

—Por supuesto, mi madre me habló mucho de ti, hasta el final de sus días—. El Hobbit aspiró de su pipa y expulsó el humo formando un anillo que se elevó lentamente. —Nosotros los Bolson, nunca olvidamos a un amigo, tú lo sabes bien. Incluso aunque no la hayamos visto en décadas.

—En efecto—. No sabía si sentirse, feliz, orgulloso o sorprendido por cómo se habían desarrollado los eventos. Las emociones tan desconcertantes hacían que quisiera sonreír ampliamente ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado tan entretenido. —Dado que parece que me conoces bien, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Bilbo movió perezosamente su mano. —Puede preguntarme lo que sea mi buen señor

Gandalf se agachó y se alzó ligeramente su sombrero, para poder ver directamente a los ojos al joven Hobbit. —Estoy buscando a alguien para ir conmigo a una aventura. ¿Te importaría ser esa persona?

La expresión tranquila de Bilbo no cambio, pero bajó su pipa a su regazo. —Quizás. Pero primero platícame más sobre esta… Aventura.

Esta vez Gandalf no contuvo su sonrisa.

Una vez que Gandalf se hubo ido con la promesa de regresar para cenar, Bilbo tranquilamente se levantó y caminó de regreso a su casa, cerró la puerta y le puso llave y entonces procedió a tener un ligero ataque de pánico.

_¡Oh, dulce Eru, No puedo creer que haya hecho eso!_, pensó, mientras recargaba su espalda contra la puerta y se deslizaba lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Le había costado cada miligramo de su autocontrol para no romperse y decirle al mago cada detalle que había ocurrido con Thorin y su compañía, Frodo y el anillo e incluso Saruman y su traición. Y había mirado al rostro de su viejo y querido amigo y le había _mentido… _Bilbo no estaba seguro de cómo iba a poder ver de frente al resto de sus compañeros _(muertos)_, si incluso él no había podido ver a la cara a _Gandalf _por más de cinco minutos.

_Detente Bilbo. Tú puedes hacer esto. Solo recuerda en primer lugar por qué estás diciendo mentiras, _se recordó asimismo firmemente. ¡_Tú has hecho un plan ahora debes seguirlo!_

Después de haber reconocido la rara oportunidad que le habían dado "y que tuvo una crisis nerviosa sobre todo lo que podía pasar, Bilbo había trazado un plan". Fue uno muy básico que siguió una línea básica de pensamiento: no dejes que nadie muera de nuevo. Lo hizo simple porque se dio cuenta que no podía cambiar _todos _los eventos de su viaje solo porque así lo quisiera. Tenían que pasar ciertos acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en la batalla de Thorin con Azog incluso aunque esto no le agradara en absoluto.

Pensó aun así sobre el problema que tendrían con los Trolls. El ser usado como un pequeño pañuelo no había sido un momento agradable.

Por supuesto, su verdadero problema no estaba en hacer un plan, sino en ejecutarlo. Bilbo supo de antemano que había sido más fácil decir que hacer cuando llegara el momento; y no tenía miedo de actuar de cierta manera cuando lo requiriera. No, el verdadero desafío radicaría en revivir los sucesos que ya habían ocurrido con la gente que quería como un tesoro, pero quienes solo verían nada más que aun extraño.

¿Cómo iba a poder mirar los rostros de sus queridos compañeros una vez más, verlos de frente otra vez antes de que envejecieran y la muerte les pasara el costo; fingir que no eran más que unos extraños para él? ¿Cómo iba a poder reír y sonreírles a sabiendas que tres de ellos no vivirían para ver su hogar restaurado y adquirir su antigua Gloria?

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a mentir y pretender que él no había pasado casi toda una vida llorando la muerte de su amado líder…?

—¡Detente Bilbo, vieja cabra! ¡No tienes tiempo para auto compadecerte!— se regañó asimismo en voz alta, sacudiendo la cabeza. Luego es dio una bofetada en el rostro, se obligó a ponerse de pie y encaminarse hacia la cocina.

No tenía tiempo para regodearse en dudas e inseguridades. Tenía que preparar una cena para trece hambrientos enanos.

Por lo que recordó, el primer enano en llegar sería Dwalin.

La primera vez que lo había visto era un enano fornido y fuerte, Bilbo sinceramente se sintió intimidado. Alto para los de su clase e igualmente de robusto, Dwalin fácilmente fue el enano más amenazante que había conocido jamás. Debido a ese miedo siempre había huido de su lado como un ratón todo el tiempo que estuvo con ellos. Fue únicamente cuando iban más allá de la mitad de su camino que llegó a —conocer mejor a Dwalin— eso le había enseñado que el actuar de manera caprichosa, no solo había disminuido su valentía ante los ojos del enano, sino también había reforzado las ideas del por qué Dwalin no confiaba en extranjeros.

Por lo cual esta ocasión iba a hacer las cosas muy diferentes.

Esa tarde cuando la campana de la puerta sonó, Bilbo caminó tranquilamente y fue a responder a ese llamado. Cuando abrió la puerta, el se encontró de pie al enano tatuado vestido con el mismo cinturón de oro y una capa verde que recordaba desde hace tanto tiempo.

—Buenas noches—, saludó, dándole a Dwalin una sonrisa amable. –Tú debes ser uno de los Enanos que el Maestro Gandalf mencionó. Soy Bilbo Bolson y eres bienvenido a mi hogar. Entra por favor.

Dwalinlo miró por un instante, sus cejas oscuras se alzaron por unos momentos antes de gruñir ligeramente y entrar. —Te doy las gracias. Soy Dwalin, hijo de Fundin. ¿Donde está la cocina?

—He preparado la cena para todos nosotros. Ven sigueme— Bilbo se giró y caminó de regreso hacia el comedor, sabiendo que el enano lo seguiría. Cuando entró en el cuarto, escuchó una respiración ligeramente sorprendida y sonrió.

—Espero que esto sea suficiente para alimentarte a ti y tus compañeros. No sé mucho de lo que a los enanos les gusta comer, pero nosotros los Hobbits adoramos la comida— dijo casualmente, girando la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás y tener una mejor visión de la expresión de la cara de Dwalin.

El enano abrió sus ojos y su quijada se desencajó. Por supuesto, tenía razón para estar en shock. Cada centímetro de la mesa de Bilbo estaba llena con comida. Desde un exquisito Cordero Asado hasta salchichas ahumadas— no había escatimado en comida. Lo hizo porque recordó perfectamente como la compañía podía devorar en tan solo una sentada una gran cantidad de comida. Así que en lugar de esperar que asaltaran su despensa como la última vez, había sacado todos sus alimentos almacenados, ido al Mercado de su pueblo y cocinado todo un banquete digno para un pequeño ejército.

O, en este caso trece Enanos y un hechicero.

—Yo… se ve que es una buena comida. Estoy seguro que los demás la disfrutarán enormemente—, comentó Dwalin finalmente, alejando su mirada de la mesa para mirarlo con ojos brillantes. —¿Por qué hiciste todo esto para nosotros? Debió tomarte horas.

—¿Por qué? ¡Porque son mis invitados! Yo no sé nada acerca de los Enanos, pero los Hobbits siempre tratamos a nuestros invitados con el mayor respeto. Y en este caso eso significa alimentarlos hasta que ya no tengan hambre— le reprendió, dándole una mirada enfadada al Enano.

No se molestó realmente por la pregunta, porque eso había sido algo tan de Dwalin, el sospechar de una buena comida. Sin embargo había disfrutado haciendo sentir culpable al Enano por cuestionar sus buenas intenciones.

Bilbo debía admitir que se había convertido en un viejo y taimado Hobbit.

—Mis disculpas. Es solo que… no esperaba ser recibido con un festín—. Dwalin ladeó su cabeza y lo miró con una expresión abierta y franca. —¿Todos los Hobbits de verdad hacen esto por sus invitados?

—Bueno no todos ellos. Algunos de ellos pueden ser bastante desagradables y mezquinos— admitió, recordando sus lejanos (la lejanía es lo que le estaba preocupando) primos de Sacoville—Bolson. Pero no soy uno de esos y tampoco la mayoría de los miembros de mi ven; ven a sentarte y comienza a comer. Estoy seguro que los otros llegarán pronto.

Dwalinle dio otra Mirada inquisidora, pero se quitó su capa y se sentó de espaldas a la pared. Ensartó un trozo de pescado y lo olio rápidamente antes de encoger los hombros y comenzar a comérselo.

Bilbo se recargó de la pared y lo observó. Dwalin había sido un miembro muy querido de la compañía para él, pero nunca fueron cercanos como Balin y Bofur. De todas formas, Dwalin había sido la mano derecha de Thorin y su amigo más querido a través de todos sus viajes. Nunca podría sentirse celoso de su lazo familiar pero nunca intentó él mismo construir un lazo de amistad con Dwalin.

Pero de nuevo, el se había arrepentido de no haber hecho un montón de cosas en su vida.

—¿Vas a comer o mirarme?— gruñó el guerrero, sin detenerse mientras desgarraba la carne de una pieza de pollo.

Bilbo saltó ligeramente, antes de darle un sonrisa apenada. —¡Ahh, lo siento! Solo tenía curiosidad después de todo. Nunca había conocido en persona a un enano.

Dwalin resopló. —Hmp. Bueno pronto tendrás una casa llena de ellos.

_Oh, cuan cierto era eso._

Un sólido toquido en la puerta principal hizo eco a través de los cuarto provocando que se sobresaltara. Había olvidado que el resto llegaría pronto. —Ahh, Iré a ver quién es. Puedes continuar comiendo.

Dwalin solo dio un gruñido en respuesta, pero no alejó su mirada de su carne.

Bilbo se dirigió a la puerta; forzando a su memoria para recordar quien podría ser. A parte de que Dwalin fue el primero en arribar y Thorin el ultimo, no podía recordar quien había llegado entre ellos. Se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta, se encontró con un Enano alto cargando un hacha de batalla a la espalda de pie ante él.

Ese era Balin.

—_La última vez que vio a Balin, fue antes de que partiera hacia Moria. Su viejo amigo había envejecido dignamente y estaba ansioso por comenzar una nueva aventura. Invitó a Bilbo a ir con él, pero se negó, ya que no podía dejar a Frodo solo en ese momento. Así que en vez de eso se pasaron la noche riendo y recordando las partes divertidas de su viaje, manteniendo silencios cuando recordaban partes que no habían sido tan maravillosas—. _

—Creo que va a llover más tarde—, comentó Balin, mientras veía al cielo.

—¿De verdad? Espero que para el amanecer ya esté limpio el cielo entonces—. Bilbo respondió automáticamente, incluso aun cuando sintió como su garganta se cerraba ante la identificación de esa voz.

Balin sonrió y giró su rostro hacia él. Se veía de la misma manera que Bilbo lo recordaba, con el cabello cano prematuramente, ojos oscuros brillantes y sonrisa amable. La visión de su amigo hizo que su pecho doliera más.

—Oh, sí, eso sería bueno. Odiaría que nuestro viaje iniciara en un día lluvioso—. Balin dijo, a la vez que entraba en su casa. Bilbo dio un paso atrás para permitir que el Enano entrara antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él.

—Soy Bilbo Bolson—, se presentó, esforzándose para que su voz no temblara —Por favor siéntete como en tu casa.

—Ah, mi agradecimiento, mi agradecimiento. Soy Balin, hijo de Fundin. Tiene una maravillosa casa. Muy cálida y acogedora— Balin dijo amablemente, sin quitarse su capa roja. —Nunca antes había estado dentro de una casa Hobbit. Hubiese esperado algo poco más austero para ser honesto.

—¡Balin!

Dwalin aparentemente había escuchado la voz de su hermano y había salido del comedor para encontrarlos. Bilbo miró como los dos hermanos se saludaban hacienda chocar sus cabezas y se dio cuenta por primera vez que no se habían visto en años. Habían sobrevivido de cualquier trabajo que pudieran darles, lo que seguramente significó ir por caminos separados con el fin de ganarse la el sustento. Eso fue otro recordatorio de que la compañía de los enanos se habían visto forzados a dejar su hogar a causa de Smaug.

—Ven hay una cena esperándonos— dijo Dwalin, guiando a su hermano hacia el comedor.

—¡Oh, excelente! Me preguntaba si habría comida aquí— dijo Balin alegremente.

Bilbo los observó irse y la idea de seguirlos pasó por su mente, pero enseguida desechó el pensamiento. Debía permitirles ponerse al día sin tener que ser interrumpidos por pláticas de un Hobbit. Además necesitaba unos momentos para recobrar la compostura. Si el ver a Balin lo dejó con una sensación de inestabilidad entonces casi podía imaginarse como se sentiría al ver al resto.

Se frotó la frente y se golpeó un par de veces las mejillas antes de volverse a sentir en control de sus emociones. Esto fue únicamente el tiempo exacto para volver a escuchar que llamaban a la puerta. Esta ocasión fue más fuerte y firme, como si dos puños estuvieran intentando derribarla.

_Dos toquidos al mismo tiempo, esos seguramente eran…_

Con el corazón estrujado, Bilbo abrió la puerta de nuevo y esta ocasión encontró a un par de jóvenes enanos de pie en el umbral de esta. Uno claramente era más mayor, con el cabello dorado recogido en trenzas y una barba que era lo suficientemente larga para poder ser trenzada. El otro era más alto pero con el cabello oscuro y salvaje pero con una barba casi incipiente. Ambos estaban perfectamente armados y con picaras sonrisas idénticas.

—Fíli— comenzó el rubio.

—y Kíli— continuo el otro.

—¡A su servicio!—finalizaron al unísono, dando una leve pero muy marcada reverencia.

—_Cuando finalmente encontró a los dos hermanos, se encontró con una escena que lo seguiría durante años posteriores. Kili yacía tirado de espaldas con los ojos cerrados y un blanco fantasmal cubría su rostro. Tenía flechas incrustadas en supecho y su sangre había formado un océano debajo de él. Fíli estaba cerca de él, en su pecho estaba enterrada una espada y un puñal. Una mano estaba sobre el cabello de su hermano, con el rostro pálido y los ojos fijos en Kili. Incluso al final siguió intentando proteger a su hermano menor—._

—Bilbo Bolson—, respondió tranquilamente, la grieta en su corazón se convirtió en un hueco completamente. —Es un placer conocerlos a ambos. Por favor entren y únanse a los otros para cenar.

—¿Hay comida? ¡Estoy hambriento!—Kíli entró sin dudarlo, prácticamente saltando por toda la casa con la energía típica de un cachorro. Empezó quitándose las armas y las dejó caer en uno de los baúles que Bilbo discretamente había dejado ahí para ellos.

Fíli lo siguió pero de manera más tranquila, con toda la confianza y la gracia que únicamente puede venir de un joven. De igual manera también comenzó a despojarse de sus armas y las dejó en uno de los percheros; a la vez que miraba el interior de la casa con esos ojos azules tan dolorosamente familiares.

—Es un poco más grande de lo que llegué a pensar que sería—, comentó Fíli, mientras comenzaba a sacar todas sus pertenencia y muchos, muchos cuchillos.

—Eso es porque querido hermano, pensabas que los Hobbits vivían en agujeros en el suelo en pleno barro y acompañados de gusanos— se burló Kíli, llegando detrás de ellos para quitarse su arco. Su mano lo tensó durante unos segundos, antes de que Fíli se acercara para quitárselo y llevárselo a un rincón.

—Yo sabía que vivían en casas. Solo que no creí que pudieran ser así de grandes. No creí que los _Hobbits_ fueran así de grandes—Fíli replicó, mostrándole una sonrisa satisfecha a Bilbo.

Kíli se rió y se giró para quedar frente a Bilbo, entonces se detuvo. La sonrisa picara se apagó y sus ojos oscuros se ensancharon.

—¡Oh, Señor Bolsón!, ¿Está todo bien? Se ve como si se fuera a desmayar— dijo mientras extendía una mano como si fuera a sujetar a Bilbo.

_¿Si está todo bien? ¡No, nada está bien! ¡Te vi morir a ti y atu hermano! ¡Te vi morir intentando defender a tu tío al que amabas tanto! ¡Los vi morir a ambos y ahora están aquí otra vez! —¡vivos, completos y tan, tan jóvenes!_

Bilbo ahogó un sollozo y le dio a Kíli —_sonriente, brincador y fiero, un Kili vivo_— lo que él creyó o esperó fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Oh, sí, estoy bien. Solo creo que quiere darme un resfriado, ¿Sabes? ¿Por qué no van a asomarse al comedor? Dwalin y Balin ya han llegado.

Kíli no le creyó del todo; sus ojos cafés parpadearon incrédulos antes de que finalmente se encogiera de hombres y se alejara. Cuando comenzó a caminar para encontrar el comedor arrastrando a Fíli con él; a quien también le había extrañado la actitud del Hobbit y su mirada se veía confusa, pero tampoco presionó por una respuesta más satisfactoria.

Bilbo se quedó ahí hasta que escuchó los sonidos alegres de saludos que hicieron eco en toda su casa, antes de finalmente recargarse contra la puerta por segunda vez en el día. Nunca en todos sus años, hubiera podido imaginar cuánto dolor podía sentir al ver a los hermanos Fíli y Kíli. Verlos como eran antes, —brillantes y relucientes y tan llenos de vida— y saber el destino que les esperaba…

Él no podía fallar. Ver a esos dos solo hizo que su resolución se volviera incluso más fuerte. No importaba que, el vería que cada miembro de la compañía sobreviviera a la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos.

Incluso aun si le costaba su propia vida.

Ahí estaba otra vez, llamando a su puerta. La fuerza aplicada hizo temblar la puerta del Hobbit y sabía que salvo Thorín, era el resto de los Enanos. Y así Bilbo se levantó, para armarse de valor para enfrentar el caos y abrió la puerta.

Inmediatamente en cuanto el abrió, una avalancha de Enanos cayó al suelo encima de él.

¿Supongo que me rompí algo? Bilbo le preguntó a Gandalf cuando lo miró preocupado y a la vez divertido.

Un sonido curioso surgió desde el fondo de la garganta del hechicero. —No lo creo. Pero tendrás alguna contusión. Posiblemente estés adolorido mañana.

Hizo una mueca. No tenía ganas de montar un pony con una parte de él lastimada. —Encantador.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Señor Bolson— Bombur, un grande, torpe pero dulce Bombur, se disculpó de nuevo por quinta vez, desde el accidente que ocasionó que todos los Enanos cayeran sobre el Hobbit. —El menos encantador de los Enanos a sus pies.

—Eso implicaría que alguna vez hubieras tenia encanto para comenzar— Dori dijo, quien aún estaba tenso, frotando su frente, donde claramente estaba formándose una protuberancia roja muy visible.

Bombur se apagó visiblemente como una flor sin luz de sol y Bilbo se sintió incomodo ante tal visión. —Vamos, fue un accidente. Se disculpó por ello y no hubo ningún herido. Dejémoslo pasar y sigamos adelante.

Dori lo miró fijamente; claramente sorprendido por el regaño repentino, mientras Bombur simplemente estaba boquiabierto. Por el rabillo del ojo, Bilbo pudo percatarse de que el resto de ellos también lo estaban mirando, pero no les hizo caso. Recordaba con claridad cómo podían ser groseros y burlones los Enanos con Bombur, solamente por causa de su tamaño y torpeza. No tenía ninguna intención de permitir que eso sucediera de nuevo, cuando él sabía exactamente cuan amable y amistos podía ser un Enano como Bombur lo era de verdad.

Un brazo rodeo el cuello de Bilbo y de pronto se encontró dentro de un abrazo cálido de Bofur. El minero llevaba el mismo ridículo sombrero y la bufanda que tan bien recordaba con un azadón atado a su espalda. El Hobbit incluso podía oler el tabaco (Lonbottom para pipa de los Enanos), porque Bofur siempre llevaba dentro de viejo abrigo, clásico de los mineros.

—Cierto, nuestro anfitrión tiene razón, todo está bien. No es el momento de echar la culpa a nadie—, comentó Bofur, sonriendo provocando que sus hoyuelos tan bien conocidos aparecieran. Sus ojos aunque eran de color acerado tenían la madurez del enano más viejo de todos. —Después de todo, todos hemos cometido errores y tenido una o dos caídas ¿cierto?

Dori rodó sus ojos pero no estuvo en desacuerdo. En lugar de eso, se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia donde estaban sus dos hermanos para sentarse a comer; claramente la conversación había terminado.

—Perdon en a mi querido viejo amigo Dori. Me temo que he estado un poco gruñón casi todos los días— comentó Bofur despreocupadamente, acariciando el hombro del Hobbit antes de soltarlo—. Mis agradecimientos por enfrentarse a él. Algunas veces se le olvida que no todo el mundo tiene un corazón de piedra como él.

—Estoy seguro que tiene sus razones— Bilbo señaló, intentando de no tomar bando en la contienda que se venía dando. Sabía que sus enanos tendrían tiempo para convertirse en amigos cercanos como si fueran hermanos; pero eso no sucedería hasta que iniciaran su viaje y tuvieran oportunidad de construir esas relaciones. Por ahora solo eran compañeros con el mismo objetivo. Los lazos reales no se desarrollarían hasta más adelante.

—Sí, las tienes, las tiene— Bofur estuvo de acuerdo, asintiendo lentamente mientras miraba fijamente al Hobbit para estudiarlo detenidamente sin siquiera disimular. —Es bueno que lo reconozcan. Y… gracias por defender a mi hermano.

—De nada. Ni lo menciones, fue algo sin importancia— dijo honestamente, dándole una sonrisa ligera a Bombur.

El Enano retornó la sonrisa tímidamente, mientras Bofur reía sin tapujos.

—¡Bien dicho! ¡Ahora, creo que es hora de ir con los otros antes de toda la comida desaparezca y no nos dejen nada más que migajas!— declaró Bofur jalando a su hermano hacia la mesa del comedor. Bombur por supuesto lo siguió sin quejarse.

Los vio marcharse, antes de volver a poner su mirada en el hechicero que estaba junto a él. Gandalf lo miró de una manera que parecía que estaba estudiando al Hobbit. Era una mirada que recordaba le daba cada vez que hacia algo que no esperaba de él.

—Te ves confundido, Maestro Gandalf—, comentó, reclinándose en el sillón que había sido puesto después de que haber estado sepultado por una pared de Enanos. —¿Qué ocupa tu mente?

—¡Ahh, no es nada! Simplemente las reflexiones de un anciano—. Gandalf respondió como él lo hubiera esperado. Aunque eran buenos amigos, el Hechicero rara vez le revelaba sus verdaderos pensamientos. —¿Entonces, qué opinas acerca de nuestra misión actual? No es lo que estabas esperando, supongo.

Bilbo tornó su atención hacia el grupo de Enanos sentados alrededor de su mesa. Dwalin estaba teniendo una competencia de fuerzas con Glóin "cuyo parecido con su hijo eran tan asombroso, se percató ahora que veía de nuevo al joven Enano", —mientras Fíli y Kíli y Bofur bromeaban entre ellos. Balin estaba teniendo una plática profunda con Bifur— quien aún tenía una vieja hacha de Orco incrustada en su cabeza. —que parecía hablar Khuzdûl combinándolo con muchos gestos. Bombur se había sentado a comer al lado derecho del joven Ori y el silencioso Nori. Óin—y su familiar capa marrón con sus trenzas blancas, estaba intentando comer lo más posible, mientras que Dori intentaba evitar salivar sobre los alimentos de tan apetitosos que se veían.

Era un espectáculo tan familiar y lleno de energía y vida que Bilbo no pudo evitar sentir la calidez que invadió su corazón. En toda su preocupación y nostalgia, se había olvidado de que en su viaje hubo buenos momentos también. Historias y canciones contadas alrededor de fogatas; bromas y chistes susurrados durante las largas caminatas; y la comodidad que venía de saber que estaban a salvo y eran amados. Sus Enanos le habían mostrado una nueva faceta de la vida que él nunca habría conocido en la Comarca. Con ellos aprendió del honor, la esperanza y el sacrificio y pasó de ser un Hobbit tímido, cobarde y egoísta a ser un Hobbit valiente y amable.

Los Enanos de Erebor lo cambiaron para bien y Bilbo jamás podría olvidar eso.

—Ellos son… algo más. No es lo que estaba esperando ciertamente, pero eso es lo que los hace grande. No creo que pudieran ser más fascinantes si fueran algo más que esto—, dijo honestamente, sin dejar nunca de mirar al grupo de Enanos.

Pudo sentir como los viejos ojos de Gandalf lo miraron y supo que no haría ningún comentario inmediato. Pero antes de que el Hechicero pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, unos golpes fuertes en la puerta principal hicieron que todos los Enanos guardaran silencio.

Gandalf se puso de pie lentamente y le dio a los otros una mirada de complicidad.

—Él está aquí— anunció y el corazón de Bilbo se _detuvo. _

CONTINUARÁ… SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR COMENTAR.

DEBO ACLARAR QUE LA AUTORA TOMA EL MUNDO DE TOLKIEN DE LOS LIBROS Y NO DE LA PELICULA… ASÍ ESO COMO EN REALIDAD LOS HERMANOS TERMINAN… Y SI, ME INVADIÓ LA TRISTEZA.


End file.
